


War

by foxghost



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/pseuds/foxghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Scarlett, or Carmine Zuigiber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypheroftyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> 2 hours, Paint Tool Sai, 2 layers, a combination of Ink pen and Paint brush of various sizes, no rough sketch. (I think I love this program.)
> 
> Also on Tumblr, in case the site this is linked to breaks.
> 
> http://tmblr.co/ZTPbnuQ7NNNT


End file.
